(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing cup and a substrate processing apparatus including the processing cup.
(2) Description of Related Art
Rotary substrate processing apparatuses have been used to subject semiconductor wafers and substrates such as glass substrates for liquid crystal display devices, glass substrates for photomasks, and glass substrates for optical disks to processing using processing liquids such as development liquids, cleaning liquids, rinse liquids, or photoresist liquids.
In the rotary substrate processing apparatuses, spin holders horizontally support the substrates. The spin holders rotate the substrates while the processing liquids are dropped on the centers of upper surfaces of the substrates. Thus, the substrates are processed using the processing liquids. In such a substrate processing apparatus, a processing cup surrounds a spin holder to prevent part of a processing liquid from splashing to the vicinity of the substrate by a centrifugal force developed when the substrate is rotated (e.g., JP 2002-361155 A, JP 2007-287998 A, JP 2007-311775 A, JP 2009-38083 A and JP 2012-19025 A).